


Garden (2021 VALENTINES/WHITE DAY)

by prettiugli



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gay, Gay Smut, Kaiba Seto - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Prideshipping, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Valentine's Day, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, one shot with chapters, prideship, seto x yami, valentine upload 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettiugli/pseuds/prettiugli
Summary: A traveling botanical garden display requests Domino City’s top duelists to attend their grand opening for a publicity stunt, and Seto Kaiba follows Yami Yugi into a restricted area, only to see the plant displays acting strange around his spiky-haired rival.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

“Sign here, please, Mr.Kaiba.” The woman at the front desk slid an electronic tablet under his nose, and Kaiba grit his teeth in annoyance, skimming the document.

He was already irritated for having to attend this event at all, and his agent didn’t say anything about something needing to be signed.

Scanning the document, he realized it was a ‘no touch’ agreement to maintain the integrity of the plants.

**_“Please read carefully and then initial after each sentence if you agree._ **

_I will not touch any exposed plant displays. [___]_

_I will not pick any flowers without explicit permission from the tour guide. [___]  
  
I will not purposely trample any foliage that grows on the railings of the walkway. [___]_

_I will not steal any saplings, soil, petals, vines, or leaves from this establishment. [___]  
  
I agree to be thoroughly searched by security on my way out of this garden. [___]_

**_By signing here _______ last name_______first name, ________Visitor’s PASS ID, I agree to the above unconditionally. If I am caught violating these rules, I understand I can be fined or jailed based on the severity of the harm caused to these exotic plants."_ **

_Geez, fuck. They’re just flowers,_ Kaiba frowned, hastily swiping his finger along the line on the bottom to sign his name.

He handed the tablet back and the woman nodded, squinting at her computer screen to quickly input his visitor’s pass ID and handed him a badge to wear around his neck.

Kaiba snatched it from her fingers and marched through the revolving barriers, hearing her call out after him, “Mr. Kaiba! Your friends are on the second floor waiting for you!”

He let out a derisive huff and rolled his eyes. Yeah, ‘ _friends_ ’, as in the most annoying group of humans on earth he’d publicly dubbed The Dweeb Squad, just to avoid association with them, but that was proving to be difficult after he and Yugi had won the Battle City Championships.  
  
Yugi, Joey, and his friends would monopolize his social media if he didn’t make an effort to be mean to them.

As a result, publicity offers were always extended to them as a group, because the public saw them as a unit. His PR agent always suggested he take these offers because it was good for his image. It was all so shitty.

Kaiba stopped in the middle of the garden floor, sweating as the greenhouse temperature started to affect him, and he stared at all the large, green leaves surrounding him, feeling like the plants were trying to swallow him. It was too damn hot in here, and some vines were indeed laying right in the stone paths, so he stepped over them, irritated.

Where the hell were the stairs leading up to the second floor?

His question was answered almost immediately as he spotted a set of metal fold-out steps leading up to another high, curving walkway, so he headed straight for it, hating how the heat made his suit collar stick to his neck. It felt disgusting in here.

His disgust increased as he spotted a group of people milling around a glass hallway, and he braced himself for interaction. To his rising anxiety, the first person to spot him wasn’t Yugi, or Joey, or Tristan, or any of the girls. It was the Other Yugi.  
Yami.  
Yugi’s mysterious twin who Yugi claimed was an ‘ancient spirit’, but that was all nonsense, and Kaiba had a sneaking suspicion Yugi might be more mentally ill than he let on.

Their eyes met, and Kaiba looked away irritably, his face burning.

“Kaiba-kun!” Yugi called, waving him over, and Kaiba clenched his fists at his sides as the dweeb squad all turned to stare and then wave at him. All except for Yami, who continued to peer through the glass, resolutely ignoring him.

The photographer ushered them all together, and Kaiba grimaced when Anzu stood too close to him and beamed for the camera. Yugi and Yami’s spiky hair were miles underneath his nose as they posed directly in front of him, and the lug heads were chortling and jostling each other loudly on his left.

“Move over, Joey!”

“ _You_ move over, butthole!”

The camera flashed several times, and Kaiba felt himself sweat even more.  
The heat was…stifling. The camera flashed again, and Anzu changed her pose beside him, placing her hand on her hip and making a cheery peace sign.

Maybe if he’d anticipated it would be 32 degrees in here, he wouldn’t have worn a three-piece suit. He was an idiot. It was a fucking greenhouse dome advertised as an ‘exotic garden’.  
Of course it would be sweltering in here.

Finally, it was over.  
The photographer nodded and thanked them, gesturing for his assistant to bring the reflectors back to him, and a tour guide wearing a bright yellow vest approached the group bowing deeply.

“I’m your guide for today, thank you for visiting on our first day. Would you like my recommendations or would you rather free roam?” She straightened up out of the bow and frowned when she realized the group had dispersed.

Joey and Tristan were reading the information sheets projected on the ground, making rude comments on the phallic-looking cacti, and the girls were grouped together at the end of the glass hallway, gossiping happily with each other.

“I want the tour! Anzu?” Yugi nodded excitedly, and he grabbed Yami by the arm, tugging him closer to the guide. “Wanna?”

Yami swallowed thinly and shook his head, trying not to feel bored, but it was hard.

This place was quite horrible. It was nicely done, with overlapping trees, and environments planted closely together to give them a sense of being whisked away to another land, but he wasn’t interested. He had seen Kaiba peek at him again and look away. It made his heart race.

Kaiba was walking away with his hand in his pocket, looking extremely handsome from the back, and Yami gazed longingly after him, still feeling Yugi asking him if he wanted to do the tour.

“I’ll catch up with you later,” Yami said hastily, detangling himself from his twin and hurrying after Kaiba’s tall form, giving Yugi one last wave over his shoulder. “I have something I need to tell Kaiba.”

“Oh. Okay?” Yugi frowned and watched Yami chase after Seto Kaiba, his confusion rising.

Why hadn’t Yami told him about it sooner? Oh well.  
Kaiba had been ignoring Yami since Battle City, so maybe they had some patching up to do.

Yami’s footsteps echoed metallically down the hallway, so Kaiba took longer strides, not wanting to be approached.

The Other Yugi always gave him bad vibes, dark glares, and they have never had a proper conversation, ever. Not even when sitting in a helicopter together, knee-to-knee.  
It was unnerving.  
He was leaving to get out of his humid hellhole.

Spying a sign that pointed to an exit, Kaiba made a right turn and cursed silently when he entered another glass-walled display room.  
Great.  
He’d accidentally made a wrong turn, and in order to get to the exit, he had to walk through the whole garden.

He heard Yami’s footsteps coming up behind him, so he dashed forward, no longer keeping up the pretense of walking. Fuck this place. Fuck Yami, and fuck his dweeby friends.

Yami stopped breathlessly at the entrance of another display and glanced up, wondering where Kaiba had disappeared to. He swore he’d seen Kaiba walk down this way a few seconds ago.

Glancing up, he spotted a few leafy trees poking out over the edge of the towering glass, and he shook his head, deciding to call out, “Kaiba?!”

His voice was muffled by all the greenery around him, and it was somehow getting hotter.

He could hear the trickle of a waterfall or an artificial river running by somewhere, and he continued walking forward, admiring all the oddly colored flowers growing up against the glass. The entire path now had a sickly, sweet scent, and Yami held his breath, starting to feel a slight headache coming on.

Damn plants.

He just wanted to see Kaiba’s handsome face up close one time before they never saw each other again for a few months. Was that too much to ask?

The stone path curved, and Yami followed it dutifully, remembering the brochure he’d read, asking visitors to stay on the paths. All paths led to an exit eventually.  
He would find Kaiba outside.

The path curved again, and Yami frowned, stopping in his tracks. Was it just his imagination or was he walking around in a circle?

Kaiba realized this at the exact same time when he saw Yami standing in front of him, with his back towards him, and he skidded to a halt, automatically stepping behind a large, leafy branch to hide.

Wh-What the fuck! They had just followed each other around in a circle. Only now, he was behind Yami, and watching him turn around in confusion and call out again, “Kaiba? Where are you? This isn’t funny! I saw you…moments ago!”

 _Hmmm, nope,_ Kaiba thought dryly, wondering where the exit to this hellish circle was.  
Everything was too thick and green around them for him to see anything.  
He would have to wait for Yami to pass the path leading to the exit, and then follow him out, quietly.

Yami shook his head in exasperation and followed the flat stones underneath his feet, continuously looking upwards at the bright, arching dome above that seemed to stretch on for miles. Clouds were being projected onto the curved ceiling above, making him feel like he was lost in a jungle.  
It really was like a fantasy world in here.

He saw a metal railing similar to the one they had just stood on for the photo and raced for it with relief. Thank gods. The exit had to be here.

Kaiba frowned, following Yami around the curve of the leafy circle and seeing him walk up a dirt path that didn’t have stones. Um…? This was not the path?! He followed out of spite and swallowed thinly when the ground changed to the familiar metal grates, and his heart thudded nervously in his chest.

This was not…correct.

It was getting darker the higher he went, and Kaiba swore he was walking up on an incline. Something leafy brushed his elbow, and he jerked back, cursing.

“Yami! Wrong fucking way!” He called, hearing his voice being drowned out by the artificial sounds of bird calls and water rushing. His suspicions were further confirmed when he saw a paper sign stuck to the ground, sopping wet from the humidity and barely readable, as it was melting onto the metal grates.

**[RESTRICTED] NO ENTRY!  
This section is reserved for researchers only!  
Please turn around or press the button on your badge to call for a tour guide!**

_Oh fuck,_ Kaiba thought furiously, glancing down the dark path and seeing the greenery stretch for miles.

Yami had heard Kaiba’s voice calling after him, but he couldn’t react, because he’d discovered that he’d gone down the wrong way already. A stray vine that he’d tripped on was wrapped around his leg, refusing to uncurl from his ankle, nearly cutting off circulation to his foot.

Sitting down hastily, Yami used both hands to tug at the vine, hissing and cursing under his breath. Fuck this place!  
Fuck these plants! And fuck how hot it was in here!

Frustrated, Yami decided to give up his shoe to save his foot, so he yanked it off, and saw it tumble down somewhere below over the edge of the metal walkway, and his head spun when he wondered how he’d gotten up so high. He was only on the second floor…but judging by the way his shoe fell, it sounded like he was on the eighth floor, or higher.

He wrapped two hands around the vine and gave it a vicious tug, feeling it pulse strangely in his palms, and he froze in fear. W-What the…? Was that his own heartbeat or…? Before he could gather his bearings, the vine extended by itself, curling tighter around his ankle, snaking up his calf and thigh.

Now terrified, Yami kicked out with his other leg, and to his rising horror, the vine split in two and locked his legs together so tightly, his pants chafed painfully between his legs.

Oh, hell. He would throw aside his pride now and call for Kaiba’s help.

“…Kaiba!” Yami cried fearfully as the vine gave him one vicious tug that pulled him to the very edge of the metal walkway. His body was slid under the railing, his back burning as it scraped along the grates, and Yami grabbed out at anything he could reach, but it was too late. He let out another terrified cry when he felt himself fall, but was caught by a strange, soft net.

Deeply confused, Yami pushed himself into a sitting position and realized he was in another environment display. The net underneath him was more of the strange vine, all woven together in a neat pattern, and the plant seemed to warm up underneath his touch every time he moved on top of it.

He looked up and could see the metal walkway from where he’d fallen…far above him, too far to reach. Did he have to climb one of the trees to get back up?  
Or could he shout for help? Was this plant…sentient? It had grabbed him, after all.

“Um…you’re very nice,” Yami said awkwardly, giving the plant curled around his legs a light pat. “Now please let me go.”

His words had an effect—the wrong one. The vines thickened alarmingly fast, and Yami held his breath in fear as the net underneath him shifted and curled up around his body, tightening around his waist, chest, arms, wrists, and neck, almost choking the air out of his lungs when it gave him a pulsing squeeze, like a hug. But worse.

Before he could process what exactly was happening, the thickening vines slipped underneath his clothes and curled hotly over his skin, sending a wild shiver up his spine. He opened his mouth to scream, but his voice died the instant he felt a vine slide intrusively past the belt around his waist and down into his underwear to curl around his flaccid penis, still pulsing and heating up strangely every time he exhaled.

Oh hell. Oh Gods. Oh hell.

“W-Wait…” Yami breathed, and his mind went suddenly blank when the thick vine snuck lower underneath his dick and gave his balls a teasing lick that sent a jolt of something hot and wonderful spasming up his body. He kicked out weakly, and that only gave the vine a new point of entry—up his tight pantleg, and Yami could only watch helplessly at the terrifying outline of the vine snaking up his leg and wrapping around his thigh underneath his pants, giving him another tender squeeze.

A thick, sweet scent was rising up all around him, and Yami twisted around to find the source, amazed to see giant, beautiful flowers blooming behind his head, and his mind went fuzzy every time he inhaled a lungful of this sweet air.

Was the plant… _courting_ him?! It was touching him in all the places reserved for lovers…!

Just as that thought left his mind, the vine that was around his thigh snuck upwards to burst out from the edge of his waistband and began to pull his pants down, while the vines underneath his chest began pulsing excitedly, making him squirm.

W-Where the hell was Kaiba?!

Kaiba was running up and down the same ramp, looking for Yami, his chest tight with exertion as the humidity really began to take its toll. He loosened his tie and undid the top button of his collar before finally deciding to shed his blazer. The photo op was over, so he didn’t need to look good anymore—

_“…Kaiba!”_

Yami’s frantic call echoed from somewhere nearby, and Kaiba spun around in a tight circle, trying to find him. Where was he? Stuck somewhere? Above? Below?

His breath caught painfully in his chest when saw a movement behind the display, and he stepped back in shock when something hit the glass with such force, it rattled.

Kaiba blinked and could only stare in disbelief.  
It was Yami, trussed up by a vine that seemed to have a mind of its own. Many thick tendrils were wrapped around his bare chest, and Yami’s tight pants had also somehow been pulled down to his knees, and the vine was kneading his leaking erection underneath a pair of black underwear that was damp from the heat. His slender thighs were pressed up against the glass while the plant continued its assault, even managing to yank his underwear down and slide Yami’s penis lewdly up and down along the glass.

Yami could barely think or breathe, attempting to speak through his choking gasps as he saw Kaiba standing beneath him on the walkway, wearing an expression of pure shock. His blue eyes were so wide, Yami could see the whites all around his beautiful irises. Horror? D-Disgust?

“…D-Don’t look at me!” Yami managed, before he lost himself in the wonderful threads of heat overwhelming his senses. The vine was emitting something slippery that evaporated across his skin every time it touched him, and Yami wondered if that was what had made him lose his mind. 

Kaiba blinked, and blinked again, his mouth going terribly dry as the plant rammed Yami against the glass again and began to spread his legs.

H-Holy fuck.  
He needed to help.  
He needed to call for help.  
There was a button…on his badge…which was in his pocket….

Inching his numb fingers into his pocket, Kaiba continued to stare shamelessly at the impressive expressions Yami was making every time a thick vine curled around his pink nipples. He would give in completely and throw his head back to savor it until nothing but the sharp point of his jaw was visible while he writhed in pleasure from the vine slicking up and down his dick.

W-Wow…  
He didn’t know Yami could be so fucking indecent.  
He could tease him about this after they got out of here.

The help button….

Kaiba fumbled the badge out of his pocket and dropped it on accident. Unable to tear his eyes away from Yami’s body sliding up and down again the glass, he knelt to pat blindly around his knees for it. Cursing, he finally tore his eyes away from Yami’s spasming body for one second to look for the badge, just in time to see the same, thick vine shoot out from underneath the railing and steal the badge.  
The vine disappeared behind the glass, along with the badge.

H-Holy FUCK.  
Letting out an enraged growl, Kaiba lunged after the vine and felt something pick him up by the back of his belt, and he was hoisted into the air at an alarming speed, causing his head to spin.

He let out a frantic yell and was instantly silenced by a slimy vine snaking across his mouth. He bit down on it spitefully, tasting something bitter, and the vine hanging him by his belt dropped him.

“FUUUCK!” Kaiba yelled, plummeting down to the metal railing below, but just before he hit the grates, the vines came shooting down from above again, draping over the edge of the glass barrier to catch him.

His tongue was going numb after the bitter taste went away.  
Oh shit.  
He’d _poisoned_ himself.

“K-Kaiba…!” Yami’s weak cry made his stomach twist, and the vines tightened around his body, pulsing with a strange heat.

“D-Don’t hurt him please! He’s…my friend!” Yami begged, glancing at all the vines piled onto his arms and legs. Nothing changed. The plant continued to hold him hostage and play with his dick in a teasing way, sliding thinly over his slit and then stopping right when the feeling was about to burst.

Yami doubled over and tried to shrink his legs up to his chest to ride out the waves of pleasure, but it was futile. He was eagle-spread, his arms and legs confined by the vines.

Kaiba hissed and cursed, kicking out as much as he could when the vines came snaking up his pantlegs, and Yami watched helplessly from above. Was this a dream? A bad dream or a good dream?

The vine was also doing the same things to Kaiba… sliding up his chest, and nearly ripping the buttons off his dress shirt as it wrapped around his body, and Yami craned his neck in spite of himself when he saw the vine make its way down between Kaiba’s legs to give the bulge in his underwear a loving stroke.

Yami gave the vines around him a desperate tug, silently begging in his mind, _“I want to see more…!”_ And to his rising amazement, the vine drew him away from the glass and brought Kaiba’s limp body up to his eye level.

“K-Kaiba… Are you alright?” Yami asked tentatively, shuddering as another warm wave of pleasure washed over him, and he wondered how long they would be trapped like this.

Kaiba heard Yami speak, but his voice was far…far away.  
The poison on his tongue had made his mind fuzzy and was doing strange things to his body.  
His mind felt like it was on fire, and the only thing he could focus on was the hot, delicious jolts of electricity shooting up his chest every time the vine rubbed over both his nipples and licked his balls at the same time. On top of that, the vine was also being very attentive to his dick, giving him loving swirls around the head before tightening down his shaft and giving him a few rough jerks upwards—just the way he liked to do it with his own hand—while his body seared with a feeling he recognized as…joy.

He’d…never…had…his entire body….stimulated all at once before…and the feeling…was heavenly….

Now if only his mouth could be filled too…  
Was that too much to ask?

The vine could read his mind, because a tendril came snaking down his cheek, and Kaiba twisted his head to the side, hissing, “fuck off!”  
He didn’t want to suck on a plant.

The vine seemed to understand, and it pushed him closer to Yami, who tensed uncertainly and opened his mouth to cry out but was silenced with a rough kiss. Kaiba’s tongue shoved insistently through his lips and boldly roamed around in his mouth, sending wild, heated spasms of happiness raking down Yami’s chest, so he closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste of Kaiba’s unique breath on his tongue.

 _This plant is pretty great_ , Yami concluded secretly, his disbelief rising as he watched Kaiba strained his neck forward with his eyes half-lidded, in an attempt to get closer to him.

“Come…here,” Kaiba breathed, barely able to talk through the violent waves of pleasure crashing over him with every heavy beat of his heart.

Yami blinked incredulously and nodded, shoving his questions aside as he lost himself in the wonderful feeling of Kaiba’s soft lips moving sensually over his own while his body was kept suspended by the slick vines, trying to sort out his turbulent emotions.  
Was it the plant that was causing Kaiba to act like this?  
There was also a strangely bitter taste at the end of their kiss, and when Kaiba pulled away, Yami felt his lips swell with need while his tongue slowly went numb, causing his mind to grow fuzzy.

Wh-What was this…feeling…?

Kaiba was no longer paying attention to him. He appeared to be satisfied with the kiss and leaned back into the vines contorting around his body, appearing to braid themselves together to embrace him harder, tighter, and faster, sliding so harshly across his nipples, Yami flushed when he saw that they had been tortured a deep red, but Kaiba didn’t seem to mind. If anything, he appeared to have figured out that the vine responded to his silent desires and was egging it on, sending the plant into a strange frenzy, so much that Yami could feel it shuddering around his own arms and legs too.

He continued to watch as Kaiba was nearly swallowed by the wall of vines, and he let out a nervous cry, “don’t disappear!” and his voice caught in his chest again as the vines curled lovingly around his inner thighs and began teasing his balls again, this time sliding lower…lower…giving his hole a suggestive swirl, sending another shock of pleasure down his legs, making him tense in fear for a split second before the numbness from his tongue spread like wildfire through his entire face, neck, and body. Yami felt himself relax alarmingly fast just as the vine crept around his asscheeks, spread him readily, and rammed into his hole in one steady motion, all while pulsing with heat, bringing vicious waves of pleasure crashing down on his body as it curled up higher and higher inside him and pressed against the walls of his stomach, churning him up until an explosion of heat consumed him and he orgasmed in a tight, twitching spasm.

His mind went white and blank while his ears rang tinny, and he never came back down, still dimly aware that the vine was twisting up inside him, the ridges from the braid extending and twirling naughtily at his insides, filling him up enormously with something fiery and indescribable. Through his half-lidded eyes, he saw Kaiba reappear before him, and crash into him heavily, somehow managing to have freed his arms, but he brought them down around his head and threaded his fingers through the backs of Yami’s spiky hair and pulled him into tight embrace, kissing him furiously.

Kaiba wasn’t sure if this was really happening, because all he could do was feel—feel the way Yami pressed excitedly up against him and shoved his tongue into his mouth, asking for more, and the way the vine slipped naughtily up and down along his asscrack, streaking the strange, sticky, wet substance down along his hole, so much that it dripped down his balls and made him shiver. The vine would thicken by braiding itself into a twist and slowly enter him from behind, stretching his entrance with agonizing slowness, numbing his mind and making it hard to breathe while his dick was tortured past all sensitivity, and it would be semi-hard at times, but the vine would sense this, and contract, turning into a thin, string-like substance that would harden suddenly and then sneakily stab into his urethra while thrusting into him roughly from behind, the motion causing his teeth to bump against Yami’s teeth on accident when they tried to continue giving each other desperate, open-mouthed kisses.

Everything was hot and made worse by the humidity, but Kaiba didn’t care anymore.  
This was the most fun he’d had in a long time…if this was even happening.  
The plant loved to read his dirtiest thoughts.  
How was it possible?  
The only downside was that this vine didn’t have anything that provided suction….

Yami gasped when the vine lifted him up higher and converged around him, massaging him strangely while his world was enveloped in warmth and darkness, and he dimly wondered if he was being digested. It sure felt like it….

But it was over as soon as it started. Light emerged from the cracks between the vines.  
Yami found himself staring down at a vast expanse of misty foliage, with Kaiba nowhere in sight.  
Oh hell.  
What now?!?

 _Take …me… back!_ Yami cried hazily, but the vine wasn’t listening to him. It was doing something.

Hands snuck around his hips and Yami froze, glancing down frantically and recognizing Kaiba’s beautiful fingers whitening over his flesh as he felt something warm and thick prodding his asshole again, but it felt nothing like the vine. This one was warmer, thicker…and he was entered so fast, his body spasmed with joy, the passionate thrusts rocked his body so steadily, his mind hummed with pleasure and his body relaxed into the motions.  
Every time Kaiba rammed himself in, it would make his body hot, and every time Kaiba pulled out, Yami’s stomach would clench emptily with disappointment.  
  
The rough motions freed his leg, and it dangled out of the mess of vines, and Yami gasped for breath when Kaiba gave him a particularly hard thrust, causing his heel to graze over a pale shin, and he curled his toes excitedly. His nipples were slicked with the strange fluid from the vines again, and they began to swell and sting from all the torturous stimulation.  
  
Yami squirmed, shuddering as Kaiba’s dick lodged tightly inside him and stayed motionless for a split second before something hot and wet gushed out of his hole, dripping down the backs of his legs and trailing down his bare calves.

Stunned, Yami blinked and the vines converged around him again. Kaiba was in front of him once more, his pale cheeks flushed prettily while he glared lustily at Yami and gave his dick a weak twitch before it was swallowed by a large, thick vine curling around it, causing his body to shiver and spasm happily with ecstasy.

Yami could only stare, his mind spinning as the wet tendrils gave him the same treatment, slicking up and down over his balls for good measure before it rammed into his ass again, thickening slowly before it deflated alarmingly fast, almost like it was breathing hard. When it left his hole, Yami clenched angrily again and let out a frustrated huff, orgasming in a dry heave and seeing clear fluid spill from his tip, and instantly, the vine lapped it up, curling lovingly around his hips to reach the head of his dick in order to clean it all up.

Extremely spent and exhausted, Yami raised his head to see Kaiba give him an impish smirk, and his heart skipped a beat.  
K-Kaiba was enjoying this…too much!

The vines released Kaiba’s arms, and Kaiba went careening forward at Yami.  
Yami let out a nervous gasp and his mouth was filled with a hot tongue again, thudding along the backs of his teeth while Kaiba’s hands slid down his thighs to spread him with a raw desperation and poke his hardness against the base of his balls.

Numb with pleasure, Yami melted into Kaiba’s passionate thrusts, feeling himself coming apart every time he was entered thickly, and his stomach curled with happiness every time Kaiba managed to hit that particularly deep, high, wonderous spot.

Kaiba bared his teeth and bit down on Yami’s lower lip, enjoying his enthusiasm, wondering where his energy was coming from. He wasn’t even moving his hips. The plant was doing it for him. It had wrapped around his waist, forcing him to grind forward at a grueling pace, so much that it felt like his dick might fall off from how greedily Yami was clenching around him.

Yami pulled away for air, his chest heaving as he leaned his head back against the vines and managed to gasp, “…Kaiba….m-more….!” And Kaiba’s vision went white and then green as he felt the vines tighten around his body so it could press him harder into Yami’s entrance, making him shove his hips into Yami’s hole harder, faster, until his world blurred violently, causing him to convulse with pleasure as an orgasm ripped through him and made him black out. He came back around slowly, the vines around his body shifting unsteadily as his vision re-adjusted, and Yami was still being pleasured shamelessly in front of him. The vines had loosened around his body, seemingly leaving him alone after he’d lost consciousness.

Yami’s bare foot was clenching and twisting in front of him, and he stared at it until his eyes watered. This was…not a dream. How long was this plant going to keep them here?  
He was at his limit… He had probably hit his limit a long time ago….

Something damp crept up his leg, and Kaiba didn’t have the energy to look anymore, so instead, he decided to watch Yami double over and orgasm so hard, his body twisted in ecstasy, and his fluids remained clear, spurting out briefly and trickling down his rounded balls before the plant came snaking up between his legs to lick it up.

The vines around Kaiba’s waist loosened even more, and he began to drop slowly. He glanced around in shock, surprised to see that the plant had managed to give him clothes back.  
His shoes were being carried along a slithering thick vine, along with his tie, and badge.

He tried to reach out for it, but his arms couldn’t move.  
He had been turned into jelly.

Kaiba glanced up to see the vine also lowering Yami back down onto the metal walkway while dressing him at the same time, taking more care to shove his shoes back onto his feet and then snake lovingly around his ankles before disappearing into the giant, dark, mass behind the glass.

Dropping down onto all fours, Yami collapsed on his side, his cheek pressing painfully down onto the metal grate, and to his great surprise, the vine snaked back down to help him up into a sitting position.

His badge, wallet, phone and keys were dropped in a neat pile in front of him, along with his two belts. The metal buckles clinked loudly as it hit the grates, and Yami could only stare sluggishly at his belongings, his body still buzzing and numb from pleasure.

He was dimly aware of Kaiba, somewhere across the way, also trembling violently and trying to regain his composure.

Kaiba leaned his back against the railing, gasping for breath and willing his heart rate to slow down as he watched the vines curl back over the edge of the glass and wave playfully at him. Unable to react, he stared at it listlessly and ran the events of what had just happened over in his mind, trying to shake off the pleasurable buzzing that sat low in his stomach.

He’d been fucked by a plant.  
Yami had been fucked by a plant.  
He’d fucked Yami while the plant was fucking them both.  
Was this the real world?

The vine seemed to have forgotten something. One tendril climbed up the railing and snuck down his shoulder, dropping his phone in his lap before slipping away.

Letting his breath out in short huffs, Kaiba thunked his head back on the railing and felt his eyes water. Holy fuck.

That had been amazing.  
He couldn’t move.  
His ass was throbbing.  
His dick was numb and tingling occasionally.  
His clothes were soaked and sticking to him.  
His hair was matted across his forehead, and when he dared to glance across the way at Yami, he saw his rival eyeing him with a strange look, his angular violet eyes gleaming brightly in the semi-darkness.

“…I’m…” Yami’s voice caught in his throat and he lowered his head shamefully, his body still trembling with lust and residual shocks of pleasure _. Sorry_ didn’t even begin to cut it.

The plant had assaulted them both, and Kaiba was sitting there silently, looking shell-shocked.

After a long moment, Kaiba managed to find his voice to reply dully. “…. What.”

Yami blinked slowly, shaking his head and desperately trying to compose a proper apology.

 _Does he want to do it again? Because I’ll die_ , Kaiba thought darkly, pressing a hand to his forehead, feeling himself finally calming down. His heart slowed to a steady pound, enough for him to move, inching across the metal walkway on his hands and knees to collapse beside Yami and lean his head tiredly on his slender shoulder, feeling the wetness from his blazer soaking into his cheek.

He felt Yami tense, and he ignored it, closing his eyes.

“Don’t you dare…tell anyone about this,” Kaiba threatened weakly, and Yami nodded anxiously in agreement.

They sat together like that in silence for a few long minutes before Yami mustered up the courage to lean his head down to press his lips against Kaiba’s mouth to kiss him, and was shocked when Kaiba’s pale hand came up to caress his cheek and then slip up past his ear, into his hair, tugging him down into the kiss to deepen it, smiling mischievously until their teeth bumped lightly when Yami tried to pull away, but Kaiba’s hand tightened around his head, keeping him in place while their mouths stayed connected, so he resigned himself to enjoying the kiss as much as he could.

The tip of Kaiba’s tongue swirled lewdly over his, causing his stomach to twist and drop to his feet with hope and fear. Kaiba…liked him.

They pulled apart breathlessly and Kaiba gave him a handsome grin, his blue eyes dark with lust as he lowered his gaze to rake them down Yami’s slender thighs.

“Come over sometime,” he said simply, and his heart soared when Yami nodded eagerly and smiled weakly.

“…I will,” Yami nodded, and his phone was snatched up by Kaiba, who handed it to him and said brashly, “now give me your number.”

Nodding again and barely able to contain his happiness, Yami unlocked his phone and handed it to Kaiba, seeing him find their messaging app quickly and scan his code. Their phones chimed in unison, and Yami shut his eyes to lean it against Kaiba’s chest, daring himself to be thankful.

That plant had closed a gap between them.

“Shit! We’ve been here for… _two hours!”_ Kaiba hissed after he saw the time, and he nudged Yami off his chest so he could get up on on his knees, shakily doing up his tie and combing through his hair frantically with his fingers.

Yami watched his preening with an air of amusement.

“Be my mirror. Is anything out of place?” Kaiba snapped, nervously patting his bangs over his forehead and tugging at his shirt sleeves to get them unstuck from his blazer. His stomach swooped mightily when Yami touched the buttons on his shirt and fixed it for him, also getting up on his knees to help him with his vest and collar.

Yami even adjusted his belt for him across his front and attentively tucked his shirt in with nimble fingers, leaning back with his classic, concerned frown and raking his gaze up and down along his body, causing Kaiba’s cheeks to heat up so much, he had to avert his gaze.

Beaming, Yami was enjoying himself, touching Kaiba without barriers. He smoothed the tie down Kaiba’s chest and leaned back with a satisfied nod. There.

“Now, your turn,” Kaiba growled, grabbing Yami’s blazer by the collar to give it an upwards yank, trying to give it that stiffness it always had, but the humidity was making it limp. It was a good effort. Parts of his blond bangs were stuck to his cheek, and Kaiba hastily brushed them away, his heart thundering with incredulity at himself as Yami continued to smile prettily at him and nod thankfully.

“Belt, don’t forget,” Kaiba said tersely, pointing at the two belts on the ground, and Yami scrambled to put them on. He tried to stand, but his knees were wobbly, so Kaiba stood first, with the help of the railing, letting Yami hang onto his arm while tugging his belt across his waist. After a short struggle, both belts were back on his hips, and Kaiba gave the second one an irritable tug, making sure it was sagging at just the right angle. There. It was like nothing had happened other than…humidity.

He lifted his phone to check his reflection, noting that his cheeks were still flushed, but that could be explained away by the heat.  
Yami had done well, fixing his tie, shirt, and vest.

“Vain,” Yami said teasingly, and Kaiba gave him a derisive smirk.

“Necessary,” Kaiba replied shortly, tucking his phone back into the pocket of his blazer and looping the badge back over his head. “Can you walk?”

“Can _you_ walk?” Yami shot back teasingly, and Kaiba’s ears hummed with a strange sound he recognized as happiness.

They wobbled to the bottom of the metal ramp together and Kaiba boldly reached down to give Yami’s hand a squeeze, feeling his head rush strangely as the vivid images of Yami’s pink, wet, asshole hovered permanently at the front of his mind.

“…I’ll send a car,” was all he could manage to say before he let go and hurried off in the opposite direction, spotting the path with the grey stones leading to the exit, and turned to look over his shoulder, seeing Yami waving at him once with a dazed look on his face. He spared another cold smile for Yami before he turned and hurried down the path, his thighs sore, his knees weak, and his heart full of excitement.  
That plant was pretty great.

  
Yami watched Kaiba disappear, and he went the other way, keeping his ears peeled for Joey or Tristan’s voices. He walked through several more flowery exhibits before he found Yugi and Anzu sitting in a semi-dark hallway with the tour guide, still explaining the flowers around them.

He waved at them as he walked by, and they both acknowledged him with a nod.

The normality of his own actions terrified him, and Yami shoved his hand into his pocket, hurrying for the exit, wondering what Kaiba had in store for him next.

* * *

 **Author’s note:**  
  
WHEWWWWWWWWWWW what the FUCK did I just write. Honestly. Honestly someone tell me. please help. I need a holy water bath.  
anyone know any priests? Preferably a priest named seto so I can watch him cleanse….Atem…

HAPPY (late) VALENTINES DAY

white day (march 14) upload coming soon!

-Ugli


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days passed in a blur.

Names and faces of game shop customers blended together along with the endless boxes that arrived every afternoon, followed by unpacking, sorting, shelving, and then repeating it all over again the next day, and the next, and the next….

Yugi was excited about a trip to the new aquarium that had opened, and he was diligently working towards the weekend, already having bought tickets for themselves and all their friends.

Yami kept palming his phone between breaks, wondering why Kaiba hadn’t texted him yet. Perhaps the CEO was busy.   
No, of _course_ he was busy.   
He was running a multi-billion-dollar empire.   
Their own business at the game shop couldn’t possibly compare.

He set a box down on the counter and sliced the tape open with a swipe of the cutter, peeling the flaps open to see shiny cases of new duel monsters cards inside, ready to be unpacked, sorted, and then shelved.

The store’s phone rang, and Yami perked his head up hopefully, but Yugi was already at the wall, picking it up and answering, “Kame Game Shop! Thank you for calling us today! I’m Yugi, how may I help you?”

Yami lowered his head and listened intently, reaching into the box to lift out the cases of cards, his arms straining at the weight as he carefully set them all out across the counter.

“…Yes, we do have a _lightly played edition_ of that _very rare card_ …!” Yugi raised his eyebrows and waved his hands frantically at Yami, who nodded solemnly and walked out from behind the counter to approach the shelves of card boxes, hearing Yugi say, “Please continue, yes … The set name? …Circuit Break….”

Yami bit back a sigh and trailed his finger down the line of alphabetized boxes to find ‘C’ and continued to listen while his heart clenched with turmoil. It had been five days since their visit at the museum. This week was almost up and Kaiba still hadn’t messaged or called…

“What rarity?” Yugi was still on the phone, and Yami sat back on his heels, staring glumly at the boxes of cards. What if he took out his phone now and messaged Kaiba by shoving his doubts aside?

“…Secret rare…!” Yugi hissed, and Yami snapped out of it long enough to find the card and slid it out of the box. He walked it over to Yugi who thanked him with a stiff nod and bent down over a pad to type in the customer’s information.

He hung up the phone with a glowing smile and held up the pad, “Sold! Let’s get this one out fast, because there’s a tournament coming up. They wanna use it in a duel!”

Yami nodded absently and watched Yugi dash around the shop, grabbing packing materials for the order and humming happily to himself. He placed his palm over his phone in his pocket and felt his hand heat up inadvertently, wondering if Kaiba had forgotten about him.

* * *

Kaiba was sitting stoically at his desk, thinking about Yami with every breath he took.

It had been five days since their weird plant encounter. Five.  
Clearly, Yami was less affected by it or something, because his phone had been silent.   
Yami hadn’t texted him at 3AM to ask how he was doing.  
Yami hadn’t called him ‘on accident’ and then hung up.  
Yami hadn’t even started a message thread with him after they’d added each other.

Nothing had happened.   
Nothing was _happening,_ and Kaiba was slowly unravelling as each day passed uneventfully.   
It was work, home, to work again, and then home…again. He had another photo shoot and interview planned for the weekend but had half the mind to cancel it…or invite Yami to it somehow without alerting the dweeb squad.

Maybe Yami was busy, working his minimum wage job at the game shop with Yugi.  
Which meant he had plenty of time to text something. One word. “Hi” or “hello. Anything.  
How busy could someone be working at a self-run game shop?!

Palming his face in agony, Kaiba stared at his dark screen, realizing his laptop had fallen asleep while he’d been sitting there, wallowing in his own self-doubt.

Maybe this was why he never had a chance with Yami in the first place.   
Their paths never crossed outside of the dueling arena, and when they did, it was usually in bad situations: threatening vengeful suicide on castle ledges, on rusty piers with chains tied to ankles, or on random rooftops to duel masked strangers, or at Kaiba Land, where the power imbalance between them was high, and everyone was more interested in the rollercoaster rides and the stadium holograms than each other.

 _And if I invite them to the theme park again, they’ll think I’m doing it with an ulterior motive,_ Kaiba thought darkly, grinding his teeth so hard, his jaw hurt. Why was it so hard to text Yami one word to ask how he was doing? Maybe because they’d never had a real conversation before—

Just as that thought left his mind, his phone buzzed twice, and he glanced sharply over at the screen. It was glowing brightly at him at his elbow with Yami’s username at the very top.

Kaiba’s heart dipped into his stomach with excitement, and he snatched it up with tingling fingers.

_Yamiii: hey_

_Yamiii: aquarium this weekend… meet me there?_

_What? No!_ Kaiba thought nervously, frowning as he replied so fast, he misspelled the entire sentence, so he forced himself to slow down and type carefully.

_Kai_blue_eye: Why there? Hell no! The new aquarium run by GYE group? Fuck those guys_

_Kai_blue_eye: if you want to photograph some seals, go see them in the wild!_

Yami jumped when he felt his phone buzz twice in his pocket, and Yugi noticed this.

“You okay?” Yugi asked worriedly, seeing Yami nod frantically and rush to step into the house.

“…Bathroom,” Yami lied weakly, pointing inside and kicking his shoes off the bevel, nearly stumbling over the step as he careened down the hall and into the living room, digging his phone frantically out of his pocket with breathless joy to read what Kaiba had said.

He laughed as he scanned the texts and replied quickly, leaning against the kitchen counter as he typed.

_Yamiii: yes I heard and saw the news article about the seals._

_Yamiii: I said ‘meet there’, not ‘date there’_

_Yamiii: your blue eyes, kaiba. use them when reading._

Kaiba felt the corners of his mouth curling upwards as his throat went dry and he snickered to himself, replying hastily.

_Kai_blue_eye: time?_

Yami tapped his foot nervously on the ground, trying to visualize the group’s schedule.   
He gave up and decided to think out loud in the chat for Kaiba’s benefit.

_Yamiii: …unsure. group ticket entry time is at 10:30  
Yamiii: anzu and the girls want to see the seals at 11:45  
Yamiii: yugi + the rest of the guys are lining up to see the sharks   
Yamiii: they plan to eat lunch around 1 or 2 in the building on the 5th floor  
  
Kai_blue_eye: why the fuck are you telling me all this?!? I don’t care?!_

_Yamiii: because I’m trying to find a good time to get away!_

Kaiba swallowed thinly and leaned back in his seat, staring out across his glittering office and at the giant potted trees framing the screen on the opposite wall, his mind humming.

Right. This was Yami planning to ditch his friends for him on his day off.   
How touching.  
Wait. Why was he sneaking around like this was a crime?!  
Because it was better that no one knew.

_Kai_blue_eye: right shit. wait. Is Mokuba going with you guys?!?_

_Yamiii: ….dont know. I’ll check the group chat one sex_

_One sex?!_ Kaiba thought deliriously, and Yami seemed not to have noticed the typo, coming back after a couple minutes to reply.

_Yamiii: yes. Mokuba coming. How could you not know??_

_Kai_blue_eye: I’m not his fucking babysitter. He usually tells me he’s going out on the day._

_Kai_blue_eye: he’ll finish his week’s extra homework like an angel and then hit me with the news_

_Kai_blue_eye: and why should I NOT let him? Better him than me._

_Yami chuckled to himself and saw Yugi’s shadow shuffling behind the door_ , and he hastily dipped his head down to send a couple of last texts.

_Yamiii: okay, then I can skip out on the seals and say I want to see a separate performance_

_Yamiii: whatever one that’s happening at the same time that will run long_

_Kai_blue_eye: how long?!? (the whole day?) hahahahaa_

_Yamiii: …..kaiba….! please be serious. 2 hours tops?!_

_Kai_blue_eye: fine. 11:30, be at the back entrance. Black car, 4 doors. [tsu] license plate_

_Okay_ , Yami thought determinedly, his heart racing as he sent an emoji reaction and tucked his phone back into his pocket, trying not to feel like he was committing a crime.  
It was just sex. Why was he feeling all giddy like it could be something more?

 _A heart emoji?!_ Kaiba reeled, trying not to read too much into it as he clicked his phone off and set it back down on his desk, staring at it like it might come to life, grow teeth and bite him at any second.

They were meeting to fuck.   
There were no feelings involved.   
Definitely no _hearts._

Blinking furiously, Kaiba snatched up his phone to reply with another emoji, making sure it was obscene as possible before he set it back down again, satisfied.

No feelings allowed.  
Fucking only.

Yami froze when he heard his phone buzz in his pocket, and he broke out into a cold sweat when Yugi noticed this again and smiled at him playfully.

“Did you start talking to a fan again?” Yugi asked sweetly, flitting through a stack of cards he held in his hand, and he glanced up just in time to see Yami’s ears tinged pink with embarrassment.

“No. Nothing like that,” Yami replied quietly, hiding his face underneath one of the large boxes of cards and staring at the print along the sides of the cardboard, willing his heart to calm down.

He was strangely on edge, the feeling similar to a night before a big duel with Kaiba.   
Except this was no duel.

Pulling his phone out to check what Kaiba had written in reply, he nearly dropped it on the ground when he saw a series of rude emojis. A middle finger, an eggplant, sweat drops, rope, a skull, and an ambulance.

 _What?!_ Yami thought wildly, deciding to ignore it as he shoved his phone back into his pocket and stood up.

Death by sex?   
Kaiba was strange, and it was thrilling to interact with him.

* * *

The next day arrived quickly, Yami stood beside Anzu in the darkened sitting area of the aquarium, surrounded by their friends all pouring over the brochure, trying to plan their day. Yami couldn’t participate, because he was so excited about meeting Kaiba that he’d lost some sleep fantasizing, and only after masturbating furiously at 3AM in the bathroom in secret did he finally manage to fall asleep.

“They only let 4 people in at a time for the jellyfish hallway,” Yugi whined, scanning their group and doing a quick headcount. “Groups are let in eight minutes apart.Dang…. We have to split up.”

“I’m fine with waiting,” Yami said instantly, and Anzu rested her hand on his shoulder.

“We’ll circle back and walk through it with you again so you can see it,” she offered, and Yami shook his head politely.

Joey and Tristan grumbled and rolled their eyes.

“Don’t give a fart about jellyfish…”

“Waiting time for that line is 25 minutes… You know what we could do in 25 minutes?”

“Well, I’d like to…see the stingray exhibit instead of the seals,” Yami said anxiously, feeling his phone buzzing in his pocket, and he unconsciously took it out to read it, unaware that Anzu could see right over his shoulder.

 _Kai_blue_eye:_ _Eta 12 min. be ready._

Yami gripped his phone tighter and casually stuck it back into his pocket, staring at the top of Mokuba’s head, taking in the way his black hair shone in the low lights.   
They were sneaking away to do something disgusting….   
It was better to get away now.

“I’ll stand in line for it early so I can get close…” Yami lied with effort, his ears burning, and he prayed it was too dark for anyone to see.

“Awh come on, seals are cuter than stingray,” Tristan said with a boyish grin, and Yugi piled on.

“Yeah, the whole point is that they have seals here,” his twin said, giving Yami a strange look over the edge of the brochure. “What’s wrong?”

Yami swallowed thinly and realized he hadn’t prepared an adequate excuse to get away.   
No one would let him go because the main attraction was seals.   
It _was_ strange that he didn’t want to see the one thing they’d come here for…

“Leave him alone. He wants to see the stingray instead, let him,” Anzu shrugged and moved to stand closer to Yugi, pointing at the food icon on the 5th floor. “They have ice cream shaped like cute jellyfish! Wanna share it with me, Yugi?”

“O-Okay!” Yugi flushed excitedly and gazed happily up into Anzu’s face, and Yami felt his stomach churn.

Saved by Anzu.

His phone buzzed again, and Yami knew Kaiba was counting down the minutes, expecting him to be at the back entrance any minute now. He really needed to leave.

“I’m going,” Yami announced, and he turned to hurry away, not caring if his friends would ask intrusive questions about his rude behavior later. He could brush it off and say he was excited in the moment… because that was the truth. He was so excited at the thought of seeing Kaiba’s handsome face, his knees were weak as he half-ran out the aquarium exit, brushing past many families and couples ambling through the barriers.

He heard something blip as he passed the metal barrier himself, and the attendant standing by the booth nodded at him formally. “Thank you for coming…! Come again soon…!”

 _It’s…one-way entry!_ Yami realized, his blood running cold as he turned and hurried down the sidewalk and out to the parking lot, keeping his eyes peeled for a black car.  
Oh gods. He’d really messed up. He’d need to buy another ticket to get back in.   
Possibly with cash so it wouldn’t show up on Yugi’s card.

Thankfully, he saw a narrow black car parked along the curb with a single character license plate, and he raced towards it, seeing the window roll down, along with a beautiful, pale hand, with a sparking watch on the wrist and a stiff suit sleeve to match.

Yami’s heart skipped an excited beat, and he hurried closer, wrapping his hand around the shiny black handle, and swinging the door open heavily, the scent of fresh cologne tickling his nose as he sank into the cool leather seats, his knee bumping against Kaiba’s long leg.

Kaiba smiled coldly and inched back to give him space, rapping the driver’s side headrest with his knuckles.

The car rolled forward quietly, and the window sealed with a silent _whoosh!_ trapping them together in tense silence.

“I need another ticket back ins—" Yami couldn’t finish his sentence because Kaiba dove at him with a rough kiss, his tongue sliding intrusively past his lips and into his mouth, tasting him and leaving the bitter tang of coffee in the back of his throat.

Shocked, Yami stiffened and accepted the kiss, daringly resting his hand on Kaiba’s knee and giving it a tight squeeze, feeling the stuff fabric wrinkle under the pads of his fingertips.   
Oh, this was…heavenly. His mind hummed joyfully and shut off as he flitted his hand up Kaiba’s blazer and locked his arms around his neck, leaning in warm tingles of pleasure washing over him as they continued to kiss silently and furiously, their tongues curling over each other’s in a battle for dominance.

Kaiba broke away for air first when he felt Yami straining and trembling, so he leaned away dizzily, trying to catch his breath as he watched Yami do the same but look increasingly more flustered as he lowered his gaze to stare at the blatant erection pressed boldly against the zipper of his dark slacks.

“T-There was a one-way …e-entry at-at…the exit,” Yami stammered, desperately trying to compose himself as he felt Kaiba’s hot breath trail down his ear, and playful kisses with teeth landed in a straight line down the side of his neck as he struggled to talk.

“K-Kaiba! I need another ticket back inside,” Yami said firmly, finally catching his breath and feeling Kaiba freeze and lean away to look into his face with a pretty frown.

“Then buy one,” Kaiba replied bluntly, wondering if Yami was using him for handouts already.

“I can’t. It will show up on my account with Yugi, and he will know,” Yami said darkly, hating how he was asking Kaiba for money so shamelessly. “I’ll…pay you back.”

“You will,” Kaiba grinned as the car came to a stop by the fountain in his front driveway. “Come on.” He reached out to grab Yami by the arm, pulling him out of the car and into the house, his heart thundering in his ears as he ignored the way Yami craned his neck to get a glimpse of their surroundings before he was thrown into the bedroom and the door slammed shut behind them.

Yami barely had time to register the beautiful chandelier hanging above his head on the high ceiling before Kaiba’s handsome face appeared before him, blocking his view of the sparkling fixture.

“Two hours isn’t a lot of time. Take off your clothes,” Kaiba insisted, dragging his hands down Yami’s front and bunching his shirt up underneath his chin to expose his bare chest, eyeing his nipples with glee.

Yami smirked impishly back at him and peeled his blazer off, followed by his shirt, and Kaiba drank in the sight hungrily, his hands moving by themselves as he shoved them between Yami’s slender legs to nudge them apart, staring at the way Yami’s hands unclipped his belts to toss them aside. They fell off the bed with a hollow _clink!_ and Kaiba palmed Yami’s hip, enjoying the hard curves pressing back against him as Yami’s hands came for his belt and pants, deftly inching them off his hips while a pair of heels came up to lock around the backs of this thighs, inching his pants further down his long legs.

Yami’s heels kept sliding down the backs of his legs, intent on taking off his pants with just his feet, and Kaiba growled in amusement, leaning away to kick his pants off and peeling his shirt off, hearing Yami laugh appreciatively, and cool palms came raking down his chest, groping him shamelessly. Yami’s eyes followed his pants as they slid off the side of the bed, and he made a sudden movement to lunge after them, his violet eyes wide with panic.

“W-Wait! Set a timer!” He cried, and Kaiba wrinkled his nose, leaning his weight over Yami teasingly to keep him from getting up.

“Don’t be crass. You’ll cum first,” Kaiba breathed, nuzzling his nose into the crook behind Yami’s ear and taking a tentative inhale, his lungs expanding gratefully at the unique, exotic scent.

Yami let out a deep laugh and dared himself to enjoy the sensation of Kaiba’s hot breath tickling his ear before he craned his head away anxiously, “…We only have two hours… I can’t be late returning.”

Kaiba grit his teeth and stared at a blank spot on Yami’s bare shoulder, his heart thundering in his ears as he silently fumed to himself. He wasn’t planning on giving Yami back. If Yami wanted a ride back, he’d have to escape this room first, and if he recalled correctly, he didn’t explicitly agree to letting Yami return after the allotted two hours.   
This was their first time connecting…normally, and setting a time limit to was idiotic.

“We’ll take as long as we need,” Kaiba began, and a hand came for his chin, pushing him away roughly, and the warmth underneath his body disappeared briefly as Yami wiggled out from his grasp and dropped onto the floor to find his phone, lifting his pants up anxiously while digging around in the pocket, his erection jutting shamelessly out from his body.

Irritated, Kaiba stared at it, and tried not to pull a sour face, but Yami caught this instantly.

“What?” Yami asked defensively, clutching his phone in one hand, his face burning from the way Kaiba kept staring at his dick.

“You’re being dumb,” Kaiba said coldly, hating how he was starting a fight before sex, but he couldn’t help himself.

“What?” Yami snapped before he nodded and corrected himself. “No. You’re correct. _This is_ dumb. I should return.”

He bent down to step into his pants, and Kaiba let out a hiss of rage, scrambling out of the bed to pull Yami back into it, his stomach twisting with a fluttery feeling as Yami fought him half-heartedly and rolled onto his shoulder, still clinging onto his phone, intent on setting a timer.

“I’ll do it. One and a half hours, because we’ve been arguing for too long,” Kaiba growled, snatching Yami’s phone from his hand and tapping the ‘start’ button, showing him the screen.

Yami’s eyes darted between Kaiba’s bare chest and at the timer counting down on his phone, and he nodded stiffly. F-Fine. One and a half hours…  
A bit short but that meant they would just have to fuck harder.

Kaiba dove forward to kiss him, and Yami draped his arms desperately around Kaiba’s neck to pull him closer, closing his eyes and melting in the wonderful tang of his breath.

Keeping his eyes open and one hand free, Kaiba held the power button down and counted the seconds while Yami’s tongue roamed deliciously over the roof of his mouth, sending a wild shiver of happiness down his body.   
Yeah, he wasn’t going to let Yami leave after this.   
He didn’t care if the dweeb squad found out.   
In fact, if they did, it might make their lives easier.  
Today was a rare day off for him, and he wanted to spend every minute of it fucking Yami.

After blindly shoving the phone underneath a pillow, Kaiba circled his arms around Yami’s waist and rocked his hips downwards, shuddering as a spasm of pleasure rippled through his body when Yami’s hands gripped his erection and gave him several excited strokes. His face was flushed prettily and Kaiba enjoyed the sight, savoring the odd tightness that kept clenching in his chest. Excitement? Nervousness? Lust?

He couldn’t sort the feelings out because his mind was numb, and his body was hot. The tighter Yami’s legs wrapped around his waist, the more his reasoning began to slip. He reached down to grab Yami’s length and gave it a tight squeeze, trailing his fingers down to cup the softest pair of balls he’d ever felt, and he gave them a tender knead, enjoying the way Yami shamelessly let his leg fall open, giving him a lewd view of his entire body.

“…Hurry up,” Yami breathed, and Kaiba felt his eyelid twitch. He wanted to savor every moment, every expression. It would be like this every time if he had to steal Yami away from his friends so they could fuck.   
Yeah, Yami wasn’t going back today.

He grabbed the lube from the nightstand drawer and slicked his hand with it, seeing Yami crane his neck again to look inside the drawer and pull out a cylindrical toy with a smirk.

“You use this often?” Yami goaded, squeezing the fleshy tube until the opening flattened and he moved it comically like a mouth talking while he continued taunting. “…My name is Seto Kaiba. I need toys like this to help me because I’ve never had a real hole—”

Yami’s vision turned white and his body convulsed violently when Kaiba’s mouth came down viciously around his length to give his dick a tight suck, and he felt a spasm of pain ripple up his stomach as Kaiba’s fingers clenched spitefully around his balls.

“….Ow!” Yami cried, biting back a laughter as he tried to kick Kaiba away, but his legs had been pinned underneath a pair of slender elbows, holding him firmly in place.

 _Yeah, shut up!_ Kaiba fumed, hating how his ears burned as Yami’s fingers came threading through his hair and tugging so hard, his eyes watered, but he kept his mouth clamped over Yami’s hardness and slid his tongue roughly around the soft head, tasting a bittersweet essence come away on the tip of his tongue.

The way Yami’s legs were trembling on either side of his head made him feel powerful while he rubbed the pads of his fingers against a tight, clenching hole before slowly inserting one, and then another, giving the tight ring a tentative stretch and hearing Yami gasp excitedly above him.

Yami leaned back happily into the pillows, his body consumed by wonderful curls of heat and pleasure as Kaiba thrust his fingers into him thickly, causing his stomach to dip and swirl. He raised his head to glance down in time to see Kaiba poking his length between his cheeks and easing into him slowly, filling him up with a burning, fiery heat, pausing briefly to meet his gaze, his blue eyes gleaming with lust as he smirked.

Kaiba leaned into a steady rhythm and enjoyed the lewd gasps filling his ears as Yami shuddered underneath him and threw him a half-lidded look that made his heart skip a beat.

“…Faster,” Yami breathed, his chest heaving as he clenched around Kaiba’s dick and felt him tense in response.

 _I’m going as fast as I can_ , Kaiba thought furiously, shoving his hips forward with effort, feeling Yami pushing back against him desperately, even spreading himself to take him in deeper, trying to turn onto his side to get a better angle, and when that didn’t work, he flipped himself over onto his stomach and raised his ass, making it easier for Kaiba to thrust into him until the hilt.

Kaiba’s thighs were aching, and he was becoming dizzy from exertion. Yami kept pushing him and he was furious that his manhood was being challenged. He slowed his pace, pulling out briefly and grabbing the cylindrical toy before it slid off the edge of the bed, making sure to shove the opening of it onto Yami’s dick, giving him furious, rough up and down jerks, hearing Yami let out a shout and curl forward ecstatically, his body twisting this way and that as he tried to fight off the waves of pleasure consuming him steadily.

He came in a thick heave, and Kaiba didn’t ease up. He shoved himself back into Yami’s clenching heat and gave him a few more rough thrusts, staring so hard at Yami’s slender neck where his adam’s apple was jumping every time he swallowed or gasped for breath.

Holding out enormously, Kaiba grit his teeth and pulled out slowly again, panting and heaving. Yami raised his head with difficulty and struggled to talk through his heavy breathing, “you…didn’t cum…?”

Kaiba shook his head with a tight smile, and Yami threw his head back on the pillows, his lungs burning as he tried to catch his breath. A dark feeling was swirling in his chest as he wondered if his hole wasn’t tight enough for Kaiba’s liking, or if it was because Kaiba had gotten used to the feeling of toys that his hole wasn’t…enough?

Lost in a haze of self-doubt, Yami let Kaiba lean over him to reach into the nightstand for another toy, and he couldn’t bring himself to laugh when he saw another cylindrical object emerge, followed by another one.

“You’re numb from the waist down?” Yami asked spitefully, and Kaiba shot him a look before coating one of the dildos with lube and rose up to finger himself, giving Yami a nice view of his erection sticking straight up from his body while his hands disappeared between his legs.

Daring himself to enjoy the show, Yami watched Kaiba slide the end of the toy up along his backside and slowly sit on it, never breaking eye contact, making his blood run cold and then hot at the same time. W-What was happening?!

“You’d rather have a toy back there than the real thing?” Yami berated, unable to keep the hostility out of his tone. Of course sex with Kaiba would be extremely one-sided. Their duels played out like this too, so he wasn’t sure why he expected anything different. It was almost offensive that Kaiba didn’t cum inside him and preferred to use toys.

Just as that thought left his mind, Kaiba’s pale hand reached for his leg and pulled him closer.

“Shut up and come here…” Kaiba breathed, inching the head of his dick which was leaking pitifully up against Yami’s pink hole again, and he gave himself an excited twitch, his body thrumming with joy at the thought of being filled and fucking Yami at the same time.

Yami nodded and inched his ass lower, letting Kaiba slide into him again easily, and he shuddered, clenching around the thickness as Kaiba rocked into him roughly and let out a satisfied hiss, his pale cheeks tinged pink as he thrust forward and reached for the other toy that was leaking semen from the lip. Yami’s eyes widened as Kaiba eased the lip of the toy over his semi-hard dick again and gave him a few torturous rubs, making his legs spasm uncontrollably from the overstimulation while Kaiba stayed high up inside him, thrusting and rubbing at the same time, sending him flying over a pleasurable edge that made his ears ring and his mouth dry.

Kaiba grinned manically and clenched himself tighter around the toy and almost wished it would move. He remedied that by raising up to sit on it again and letting Yami rock his ass down against his dick, sending a violent jolt of heat up his core as Yami’s ass pressed flush against his stomach and gave him another tight squeeze.

Yami was glaring at him with his angular eyes framed prettily by dark lashes, hissing, “…cum, damn it. You’re starting to irritate me, Kaiba.” And Kaiba curled his fingertips over Yami’s soft skin, letting the wonderful, heated waves of ecstasy wash over him repeatedly as he shuddered and orgasmed roughly with Yami’s deep laugher echoing in his ears as the toy shifted higher inside him and made his vision turn white. He was pushed down onto his side and rolled over as Yami regained his strength and hastily switched their positions, making sure to slam the toy down against his length before it lost its stiffness, making him spasm against his will as a hot ripple of fire seared down his stomach, and he clenched emptily around nothing as Yami pulled the toy out of his ass with an evil grin and hastily moved to replace it with his own shaft, jutting himself into the clenching, pink hole as far as he could go and giving Kaiba few tentative thrusts, running his palms up and down Kaiba’s muscular pale legs, enjoying the way the CEO shuddered happily at his every touch.

Kaiba’s eyes and throat were burning as he tried to compose himself enough to tell Yami he was at his limit, but Yami seemed to sense this and denied him every time. If Yami wasn’t thrusting into him, his nipples were being licked and bit, or his dick was trapped inside the fleshy toy while Yami’s free hand moved it up and down carelessly, aware that his spasming legs meant he was limp and had cum eons ago.

Finally, Yami let up when he couldn’t take it anymore. Kaiba’s high cheekbones were glistening with something wet, and he pulled out slowly, gently extracting the toy from Kaiba’s flaccid length and collapsing on the bed beside him, his elbow landing on a wet patch, but he didn’t care. He pressed his cheek onto Kaiba’s damp shoulder, his heart thundering in his ears as his body vibrated happily with residual threads of heat, and he closed his eyes, floating on the highest cloud while Kaiba draped an arm around him silently and pressed a soft kiss to his temple.

“Your hair…is in my face,” Kaiba managed to say after finding his voice, and he turned his head to the side to avoid the tri-colored spikes that were too close to his cheek, praying Yami wouldn’t notice that the sun was shining bright orange in through the curtains from the window on the other side of the room.

Judging by the color of that sun, they’d probably been at it for the past 3 hours instead of the planned one and a half.

Drained and satisfied, Kaiba rolled onto his side and ran his hand up and down along Yami’s arm, marveling at every curve that passed under his palm, feeling his body burning with content. His nipples were still stinging oddly, and his balls ached from having cum so many times and so violently. Yami’s warm hands were traveling down his chest and resting on his hips.

“We should have these naked meetings more often,” Yami said fondly, trailing his knuckle over the curve of Kaiba’s sharp hipbone, admiring the way it dipped down elegantly into a dark V between his slender, pale legs. It was unreal…and slightly unfair that Kaiba looked so pretty.

He pulled away to glance down at himself, and saw a pale hand come grabbing at him playfully, and cold fingers slid underneath his balls to give him rough grope that made him shiver.

“H-Hey!” Yami protested, biting back a laugh and clamping his legs down harder to trap Kaiba’s hand there. “Let up. I should be heading back now.”

Kaiba closed his eyes and nodded noncommittally. He would feign sleep, because once Yami saw the time, he would be murdered viciously. Before his death, he would enjoy the feeling of Yami’s soft balls in his palm….

Yami shoved his hands underneath the large pillows, patting blindly for his phone and wondering why it hadn’t gone off. Did they still have some time to go again?

His fingers closed around the hard curve of his phone, and he yanked it out to check the screen, but it stayed dark.

“I’m out of battery?!” Yami cried, holding down the power button desperately, his mind already screaming in panic, but he willed himself to remain calm. Kaiba had tons of chargers he could borrow. There was no need to panic. There was no need to panic.

His phone flashed on after a few seconds of holding down the button, and Yami’s chest tightened painfully at the time displayed on his screen.

4:36 pm

5 missed calls – [aibou]

2 missed calls – [ANZU]

4 missed calls – [Jou]

8 missed calls –[aibou]

[Aibou] message: hey, are you okay? We looked all…  
[Aibou] message: super worried about you, okay?!?  
[Aibou] message: …that’s what they said. So I don’t know if…

[Aibou] message: ARE YOU OKAY?!?!

[Aibou] message: YAMI?!?! PICK UP THE PHONE

[Aibou] message: … YAMI?@?!

Yami blinked and clicked his phone off, and clicked it on again, hoping his eyes weren’t deceiving him. This had to be a joke. An alternate reality….

He clicked his phone on and saw the time again.

4:38 PM

Kaiba was laying there casually with a faint smirk on his lips, and Yami glanced back down at his dark screen, seeing his own terrified reflection as he slowly pieced together what had happened.

Shaking with a mixture of incredulity and frustration, Yami leapt into action and piled the pillows on top of Kaiba’s face in an attempt to smother him.

“You did this!” Yami exclaimed, his chest swooping with a strange feeling as Kaiba shook with laughter underneath him.

A light buzzing filled the room and Yami’s eyes darted around frantically, searching for the source of the noise. It sounded like Kaiba’s phone was ringing from the floor in his pants pocket.

Diving off the bed to answer it, Yami dug it out of Kaiba’s black pants and saw an unknown caller panning across the screen, but he recognized it as Yugi’s number. He tried to accept the call by tapping the green button but was met with a security message, “… _unauthorized user has been detected…”_

“Kaiba, answer this now!” Yami snapped, pulling the pillows off Kaiba’s face and shoving the phone into his hand. “It’s Yugi!”

Kaiba sat up slowly and pressed his index finger down on the scanner before the phone was snatched out of his hand and Yami turned around to take the call, sounding breathless with panic.

“Yugi?!” Yami cried, and Kaiba raked his gaze down Yami’s bare back, enjoying the way his ass cheeks clenched. Ha. Cute.

“Kai—Yami?!” Yugi yelped, immediately letting out a sigh of relief, followed by a barrage of questions. “A-Are you okay?! What happened? Does Kaiba-kun want something from you? Anzu said she saw him texting you about something. You’ve been missing for the whole day! We were about to call the police!”

“I’m fine, Aibou. I’m sorry to have worried you,” Yami breathed, his stomach curling with guilt when he felt something wet trickle out through the side of his hole and run down his leg. He froze on the spot, Kaiba’s phone growing heavier in his hand as Yugi continued to rant.

“Don’t do that again! You seriously gave us all a heart attack! We asked staffers to check security feeds in case someone had hurt you, and we saw you walking out the doors! Was that Kaiba’s car you got into? That black one?”

“Yes, that was his car,” Yami said slowly, feeling Kaiba rustling behind him, and a cold hand rested on his lower back, sliding down his ass and down between his legs to swipe up the liquid that was trickling down his inner thigh, and his cheeks burned.

“…. _Don’t get that shit on the floor. Get in the shower_ ,” Kaiba hissed in his ear while Yugi was still sounding concerned in his other ear.

“…Do you need a ride back into the city? What’s happening? …Wait, how are you using his phone? Did yours die? But I told you last night to make sure it was charged!”

Trying to find a simple answer that wouldn’t warrant further questioning, Yami watched Kaiba shut himself in the bathroom before he managed to say, “….I think we’re friends… or more than friends.”

There was a long silence on the other end, and Yugi sounded tired.

“Okay, but you two have never had a proper conversation with each other, like, ever. Care to explain how that evolves to _‘more than friends’?_ …Wait, hang on, Anzu is saying something. …What?”

There was a brief pause before Yugi’s shrill voice ripped through his eardrums.

“You’re _having sex with him?!”_

“We were just talking and lost track of time!” Yami insisted breathlessly, his ass leaking sinfully again as soon as the words left his mouth.

“Uh huh,” Yugi replied dryly, sounding more and more incensed. “This _talking_ involves turning off your phone for 3 hours? Worrying us with silence? Ignoring my messages? Our messages? _Everyone_ called you!”

“His phone is still on, isn’t it?” Yami shot back heatedly, hating how this was turning into a fight. This was exactly why he didn’t want to tell Yugi about any of it.

“Yeah, check the call history. This was like the eleventh time I tried calling Kaiba-kun,” Yugi replied coldly, his voice dropping in tone. “Don’t mess around like this, Yami. Kaiba-kun is our friend and Mokuba is too. You need to think carefully about what you’re doing. See you at home.”

The line went dead in his ear, and Yami lowered the phone shakily, seeing 11 missed calls from an unknown number streaming down from Kaiba’s notifications, along with a couple emails from a secretary, and a text from Mokuba, and Yami read it without meaning to.

_[Moki]: ….lol congrats on giving us all a scare. I know you’re the one who kidnapped yami. I recognize the car. I tried to tell them [shrug]_

He clicked the phone off and left it on the nightstand, feeling like he was sitting on a dangerous time bomb. Yugi was right. Kaiba was a friend, and friends didn’t…fuck each other unless they wanted to mess up a friendship or turn it into something more.

The bathroom door slid open, and Kaiba stepped out looking refreshed, wrapped in a towel and patting his cheek with another.

“Is the lecture over yet?” Kaiba asked cheekily, and he continued to stare at Yami’s bare ass, hoping for a smile, but Yami turned to face him with a wide-eyed look.

“What is this?” Yami pushed past Kaiba’s teasing remark and went straight for the unspoken agreement between them. “…Are we dating or is it just sex?”

Kaiba felt the towel slip and he reached down to grab it, his ears burning as he replied without making eye contact, “…you can have sex without dating.”

“Then this can’t continue,” Yami said gravely, hating how his feet sank into the ground underneath him with dread at his own words. “A _just-sex_ relationship isn’t healthy when are close friends, Kaiba. Mokuba is involved. We can’t have it be this way.”

 _Close friends?!_ Kaiba clenched his fists at his sides and felt his towel slipping lower the moment he let go, but he ignored it.

“Well now they know, so they can leave us alone,” Kaiba growled, hating how his plan to let the dweeb squad know had been clouded by lust and excitement. “I’m not sneaking around with you while you set timers for us to fuck on. This isn’t a sex marathon.”

“No? Then what is it?” Yami challenged, realizing he felt extremely comfortable holding this argument in the nude.

“It’s a…regular…thing!” Kaiba hissed, hating how Yami was forcing him to admit it out loud. “You want to date? Fine. Let’s get you back inside the fish tank museum and walk around there holding hands so _everyone_ can see us.”

“They close at 6,” Yami said coldly, eyeing the strip of setting sun beaming into the room, casting a dark orange glow around them.

“Fine. Then we’ll go next time, or I’ll pay them to keep it open past visiting hours,” Kaiba sniffed, stepping aside and pointing inside the bathroom when he caught a glimpse of semen dried across Yami’s thighs. “Stop dripping jizz all over the floor.”

Yami set his jaw and nodded, marching into the bathroom and biting the inside of his cheek when Kaiba gave his ass a resounding slap that echoed off the walls. His heart pounded happily in his chest as he strode into the beautiful shower encased with glass, and he stood under the water, daring himself to enjoy the relief and excitement that swirled low in his stomach.

They were a _‘regular thing’_.   
How nice. 

* * *

Author’s note:  
  
Awwwwwwwwwwww?! :D and this was part 2!  
  



End file.
